


Eager to Please

by chiarascura



Series: Eager to Please [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carver, have you ever been with a woman?” He stood in the middle of the room, looking around. His eyes snapped to hers at the question, and panic flared within them. He immediately tried to hide it with a wobbly smirk. </p><p>“‘Course I have.” His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. “Loads of women. More than my brother, even.” His twitching eyebrows betrayed the lie in his words. </p><p>Leliana bit the inside of her lip again, keeping the laughter off her face. He would probably take it as an insult, but she was so charmed by this teenager, who couldn’t have been older than nineteen, trying to impress her. “That’s good. Because I have something I need for you to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme, 2 different prompts 
> 
> Carver tries to flirt with Sister Leliana/Sister Nightingale, trying to impress her with how manly he is. Leliana manages to not fall down in a fit of giggles, but decides that the Game is afoot. Carver is, after all, terribly eager to please - he just thinks he knows what women want, and it's grr-strong-dommy-man. 
> 
> Using explicit instructions, lots of praise, and very vocal feedback, Leliana soon has him enthusiastically doing whatever she asks, for as long as she wants, from foot rubs to oral sex.
> 
> Mostly looking for dom/sub with positive reinforcement, but will not say no if A!A wants to introduce a bondage/discipline aspect as well. If in Lothering, please set it in the months before Ostagar, when Carver's 18.  
> [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11381.html?thread=44802421#t44802421)
> 
> Leliana deflowers Carver in Lothering  
> [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8832.html?thread=33017728#t33017728)

Leliana loved the chapel here. Lothering was a rural farming town, and the stillness and silence gave her a sense of peace that she didn’t feel in Orlesian Chantries. The candles around the altar gave the small room a rosy glow, making the statue of Andraste feel warm and inviting. 

The people who came to pray in the Chantry were quiet and kind to her, and while they sometimes remarked about her Orlesian accent, few judged her badly for it. 

One boy in particular came to the chapel suspiciously often. Most days, while she lit candles at the altar, he would sit in a pew in the back and watch her. He was young, younger than she anyway, with dark hair and a few spots on his face. She noticed his broad shoulders and the way his muscles bunched in his arms as he pressed his hands together in prayer. She always felt his eyes following her around the small room, and looked away guiltily whenever she looked up to catch them. Leliana liked the way his ears and neck blushed when that happened. 

After several weeks of his scrutiny, he worked up the courage to talk to her. She knelt before the candles, praying for Mother Dorothea and her few friends, wherever they were. She felt his presence kneel beside her, and his head moved every few seconds to look at her from the corner of his eye. Leliana suppressed the amused smile from her face. She finished her devotions, picked up a box of candles to return to the Mother, and left the altar. 

He followed her out of the chapel and coughed to get her attention after the doors closed behind them. She turned to him expectantly. “Can I help you?”

His blush was very appealing, and Leliana bit the inside of her lip. “I, uh, hi.” He straightened his posture, and she could tell he was flexing his muscles. Leliana smiled pleasantly, keeping a smooth mask over her amusement. 

“Hello, is there something you need?”

“Um, no. Er. Well,” He rubbed the back of his neck, then immediately brought his hand down to fidget at his side. “I’m Carver. Hawke. You’re new here, aren’t you?”

After a brief pause, she responded. “Yes. I am Sister Leliana.”

Carver’s lips quirked up in a hopeful smile at her encouragement. “Do you need help?” 

Leliana raised a single eyebrow. “Help? With what?”

“With carrying that.” He gestured to the box. “I can carry it for you.” He puffed out his chest, and flexed his arms again. 

Her eyes drifted down his body and then back up again, noticing the broad shoulders, fit physique and nervous posture. “Can you?” She wondered if he had ever hit on a woman before. 

“‘Course I can. I can do a lot more than that, too.” His smile tried to be suggestive, but came out more like confused. 

She held out the box for him to take, and he gaped at her for a moment, stunned that she accepted his offer. This could be fun, Leliana thought to herself. When it sunk in, he scrambled to grab the box, and followed her towards the Mother’s office. 

They walked silently for a few moments, before he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“So…” She turned to him, arching one delicate eyebrow and he blushed again. He puffed out his chest to compensate for the nervous reaction. “Are you from Orlais, then?”

“I am.” He put the box under his arm and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Your name is Hawke? I believe I’ve met your sister Bethany.”

He grinned at her, and she felt a flutter in her chest. He had a lovely smile.

“Yeah, she’s my sister. My twin. She’s great.” 

Leliana nodded and laced her hands together in front of her, turning down a hallway that lead to the office. “I understand you have an older brother too? Bethany seems to look up to him.” She had met the older Hawke before, as he came into the Chantry to flirt with her as well. His practiced flirting wasn’t nearly as endearing as Carver’s awkward attempt.

He immediately scowled. “He’s a prick. Acts like he knows everything, gets all the attention just because he’s a m—“ Carver abruptly stopped speaking. “Because he’s the favorite,” he tried to cover badly. Leliana chose to ignore his quick change in words. “You’ve met him, then?”

“I have.” Each time he came into the Chantry, he flirted obscenely with her and ignored when she tried to let him down gently. She much preferred Carver trying to be charming than his brother’s smarmy attitude. Then again, both men were quite young and had time to grow into themselves. 

Carver looked dejected at her admission, and his shoulders slumped. “I guess if you’ve met him, you know what he’s like. Everyone likes him better.”

He must have been holding onto this resentment for some time, if he was confessing insecurities to a virtual stranger. She patted him on the shoulder consolingly. “That can’t be true. He never offered to help me carry anything.” 

She opened the door to the Mother’s office, and directed him to place the candles on a low shelf. He bent slightly, and she admired the curve of his backside. 

“Carver.” He turned quickly to look at her with hope in his eyes. She stepped closer to him, touching the front of his vest lightly and kept her eyes lowered. She could see him stop himself from taking a step backwards, and he held himself still like a rabbit who has just seen a wolf in the brush. “Would you come upstairs with me?”

“I, uh,” he stuttered. 

She looked up through her lashes invitingly, and was pleased to see the warring excitement and anxiety on his face. “Come with me.”

“Yes,” he breathed out in a rush. So, commands worked better than requests with this one. She thought about that for a moment, lingering in his space, before stepping back and leading him towards her bedroom. 

The Chantry here was large enough that each sister had her own room, which Leliana at first found lonely. Now, she looked forward to the privacy. 

When she closed the door behind them, he looked terrified. “Carver, have you ever been with a woman?” He stood in the middle of the room, looking around. His eyes snapped to hers at the question, and panic flared within them. He immediately tried to hide it with a wobbly smirk. 

“‘Course I have.” His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. “Loads of women. More than my brother, even.” His twitching eyebrows betrayed the lie in his words. 

Leliana bit the inside of her lip again, keeping the laughter off her face. He would probably take it as an insult, but she was so charmed by this teenager, who couldn’t have been older than nineteen, trying to impress her. “That’s good. Because I have something I need for you to do.” 

She turned, putting her back to him. “Unlace my dress, please.” 

Carver was silent. She waited, and after a few seconds, turned to look at him. “Now.” 

He jumped into action, fumbling with the laces on the back of her Chantry robes. She could feel him making a mess of them, probably tangling the ribbons, but she could fix it later. 

She stepped out of her robes and placed them gently on the back of a chair. She stood in her shift and looked at him. “Strip.” 

As he rushed to comply, she moved around the room and lit a few candles, bathing the room in a warm glow. When she finished, he stood in just his smallclothes in the center of the room with his hands covering his groin. His clothes lay in a pile on the floor beside him, obviously taken off in haste. 

She walked toward him, a thrill running through her at the hitch in his breath, and brushed her chest against his arm as she passed him toward the bed. She leaned against the headboard and gestured for Carver to follow her. “Rub my feet.”

“I… what?” Carver cocked his head, reminding her of the dogs Fereldens loved so much. 

“Did you not hear me?” She wiggled her toes. “Rub. My. Feet. Start with the toes.”

Carver’s brow furrowed, but he followed her to the bed to comply. He knelt on the floor and picked up one of her feet gently. He pressed his thumbs into the ball of her foot, and she let out a small noise of pleasure. Carver froze at the sound, then moved to do it again. “Good. Now rub the arch.” 

He did as she asked. Every time she gave him a new instruction, where to place his thumbs, add more pressure, rub in circles instead of back and forth, he listened attentively. He glanced up at her face to judge her approval with each action. 

“Mmm, good. Now, come up here.” She patted the bed beside her, and he stood up, distracted by the sight of her on the bed and less self-conscious about his near-nakedness this time. He sat down next to her, with his feet still on the floor. “Kiss me.”

He leaned in and mashed their mouths together. His teeth clinked against her own, and his inexperienced tongue pressed forcefully into her mouth. Leliana pulled away. “No, no, no. Stop.” Carver looked like she had just killed his puppy, and the wounded look on his face softened her heart. If she didn’t think he was a virgin before this, she was sure now. She wondered if he had watched his brother kiss girls and tried to learn from that.

Leliana rubbed her hands along his shoulders, soothing his anxiety. “Slowly, like this.” She gently pressed their lips together, almost chastely. She brought one hand up to his chin, moving it incrementally to give just the smallest bit of friction between their lips. After a few moments of rubbing their mouths together gently, she moved away again. “Very good.” His eyebrows perked up at the praise. 

“Now, just use a little pressure, like this.” She leaned in to meet his lips again. She took his lower lip between hers and sucked with just a little pressure. A tremble ran through his body, and his hands moved from where they clutched his thighs desperately to her waist. He leaned his head forward, repeating her actions and she rewarded him with a soft moan. They spent a few more minutes practicing before she introduced her tongue.

Carver’s hands tightened on her waist at the first touch of her tongue to the seam of his lips. She traced the inside of his bottom lip, shallowly exploring. When she withdrew her tongue, it was followed eagerly by his own once again mimicking her actions. 

When she pulled away again, his eyes were glazed and his mouth hung open. He looked so delightfully ravished, and they had only kissed. Heat flared in her stomach at the thought of what she could teach him. 

“Very good, Carver.” He smiled at her praise and leaned in again to kiss her. She turned her head at the last moment, so his lips met her cheek instead. “Kiss my neck.” 

He moved down her cheek to the soft skin where her chin turned into the column of her throat. “Now, open your lips just a little, and press your tongue.” He obeyed her instructions, and Leliana exhaled a breath of desire. “Carver,” his voice came out as a moan. “Just a little pressure, not too much.” 

He continued leaving open-mouthed kisses up and down her throat until Leliana could tell he was getting restless. She cupped his cheek with a hand and drew his mouth back up to hers. 

“Lift up my shift,” she breathed into his mouth. She felt his hands tremble as he lifted the thin fabric off her body, and she sat up to help him pull it away. He dropped it on the floor and sat unmoving, staring at her nudity. The stunned look on his face made her feel beautiful, powerful. “Put your hands on my breasts.” 

Carver’s throat bobbed with his nervous swallow, and his hands slowly reached out to cover her flesh. “They’re so soft,” he murmured. “Squishy.” Leliana bit back a giggle at his awe. His warm hands against her chilled body felt good. 

“Rub your thumbs around the nipples, there, like that,” her words trailed off as he obeyed her, and heat dissipated through her chest. She closed her eyes as he massaged her. 

“Is this how you,” he swallowed nervously again, “touch yourself?” His voice wobbled only slightly at the last two words. 

She smiled and shook her head. “Not usually, no, but you’re doing very well.” The praise gave him the confidence to pinch one hardening bud delicately. “Put your mouth on me.” He shifted his lower body to lay horizontally over her, his legs kneeling between her thighs, then lowered his mouth. The warmth from his hands had been soothing, but his mouth felt scorching and she couldn’t help moaning again, louder this time. 

Leliana weaved one of her hands in his short dark hair, and opened her eyes. He was looking up at her with adoration his blue eyes as he gently suckled one of her breasts, pinching the other. “Very good, Carver. That feels wonderful.” He grew more enthusiastic with each bit of praise she offered.

The pressure and heat had the desire coiling up in her body, and she felt herself growing slick and ready. This farm boy was a quick learner. She let her head fall back and enjoyed the sensations. 

After a few more moments, she patted his shoulder in a gesture to lean up. She slid down the bead so that she was laying flat on her back, with Carver holding himself up on his arms above her. “Carver,” she purred, putting as much desire into her voice as she could. Carver licked his lips, and his eyes darted to her mouth and back up to her eyes again. 

“Yes, Leliana?”

She stroked his cheek with her long, delicate fingers. “Have you ever pleasured a woman with your mouth?”

Carver shook his head, looking at her like he was in a daze. “No, I haven’t.” His eyes locked on her mouth now. She smiled and her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip. She felt the tension in his body increase, and he unconsciously rocked his hips against the bed below him.

“It’s easy.” She used her hands to guide him down onto his belly between her legs. His broad shoulders fit under her thighs, spreading her out before him. His hands reverently touched the soft skin there, and he instinctively pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee. “Yes, perfect. Just like that.” With more confidence, he continued pressing kisses, and occasionally licks or gentle nips of teeth, from her knee up to where her hip met her belly. 

Leliana let her hands drift through his hair and over his shoulders, feeling the bunch of muscles as he moved his body towards her center. “Carver, put your mouth right here.” She placed a single digit on her clit, and Carver followed it with his mouth. She let out a ragged breath at the sensation. “This is my clit,” she explained. “I want you to make circles with your tongue around—” 

Her words ended in a choked moan as he obeyed. His tongue sent ripples of lust through her body, and she felt her toes curl. “Oh yes, just like that,” she moaned. After a minute of practice, he found a good rhythm and she gripped his hair tigher. 

“Now.” Her voice sounded breathless to her own ears. “Suck like you did on my breast earlier.” Like the obedient student he was, Carver complied. He alternated between the gentle pressure of his mouth with the circle motions of his tongue, and Leliana felt like her entire body was about to overheat. 

Leliana tried to speak, but all that came out was a gasp. She took a deep breath, calming herself, and began again. “Put one of your fingers inside me.” Without stopping his ministrations on her clit, she felt him insert one long, calloused digit into her channel. “Crook up, like this.” She raised her hand so he could see, and demonstrated the way to stimulate her from the inside. The jolt of pleasure rushing through her body overwhelmed her. “Yes, yes, Carver, yes!” The pleasure coiled inside her, and she felt almost ready to burst. 

She felt the bed move slightly with the rocking of his hips into the other end of the bed, and Leliana dug one of her heels into his side. “None of that, now. We don’t want to spoil the main event, now do we?” Carver groaned around her cunt and the vibrations, with his swirling tongue and clever finger, sent Leliana over the edge. She could see stars behind her eyes, and the sweet bliss drowned out everything except Carver between her thighs. 

Her body relaxed, and Carver pulled away slowly. He stayed close, and she felt each breath on her belly. “That was very good,” she whispered. She opened her eyes and locked them with his own, staring up at her worshipfully. He was almost vibrating out of his skin with the clear need to rut into something.

She took another moment to breathe. “You’ve been so patient, and so good, Carver.” She smiled at him and his face lit up. “Come up here and kiss me.” 

He gently removed her legs from atop his shoulders, and she watched his muscles strain under his skin as he crawled up the bed. When they were face to face, she leaned up and licked her own juices off his face, pushing her tongue back into his mouth. He groaned again, and she felt him restrain himself from thrusting on top of her.

“Very good. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes, Maker, yes!” The words exploded from his chest, like he had been waiting all night. 

Leliana smiled and caressed his cheek. “Take off your smallclothes.” 

He scrambled awkwardly to rid himself of the offending garment, which no longer hid his enthusiasm. He knelt above her, and his hand moved to stroke his erection. She swatted his hand away and replaced it with her own. 

At the touch of her hand, Carver let out a high pitched noise that betrayed how close he was to the end of his rope. She could tell this wouldn’t last long. She only gave him a few strokes to spread the slick forming at the top of his cock. “How does that feel?”

His teeth pressed into his lower lip, as if trying to keep the sounds inside of him. “It feels, Maker, it feels so good,” he moaned. “Your hand, is that…” He screwed up his eyes and she could see him fighting the urge to come right there. 

Leliana gave him one final stroke and leaned back. “Come here.”

He leaned over her, bracing his knees and elbows to keep his weight off her. He brought his mouth to meet hers quickly, but Leliana caught the glimpse of nervous anticipation in his face. She raised her hips and wrapped her legs around his hips again. 

She gripped his cock and brought it to her entrance, teasing her opening with the head. He broke the kiss to duck his head into her shoulder and moan into her hair. “Don’t come yet, Carver.” His hips jerked slightly forward, probably involuntarily.

Leliana felt the tip press into her gently, and she moved her hands to his lower back. “Push in slowly,” she whispered into his ear. His hips rocked forward, and she felt the thick heat of him inside her. “That’s wonderful, Carver.” He shuddered at the sound of his name, and thrust further. 

“Leliana,” he groaned. His voice was raspy and breathless, and Leliana wanted to hear it again. 

Finally, he was fully seated inside her. “Carver.” She felt so full, like she was burning up from the inside. “Now, move.” 

His hips moved back only an inch, then thrust back into her. “Oh Maker,” his choked voice was full of reverence and blasphemy. He continued to rock into her, whispering her name into her hair. 

“Carver, touch me. Touch my clit.” It took him a few seconds to process the command, but he braced himself on one elbow and moved his hand to rub jerky circles on her clit. “Yes, Carver, just like that, that’s perfect.” 

She spiraled higher and higher, feeling nothing except his hand on her, his thick muscular body moving on top of her, inside her. A distant part of her thought that he was lasting much longer than she expected for a virgin. “Say my name, again, Carver.”

A rush of words burst from him, repeating her name but the syllables melted together. When his thrusts became irregular and arrhythmic, she tightened her inner muscles and felt him come. He let out a long, loud groan, pressing into her through his orgasm. Leliana wished she could see his face, but it was pressed into the hair beside her head. She moved her hand down to her clit, covering his fingers with her own, sensing her own peak nearby but not quite able to reach it. The sensation of Carver’s teeth biting into her shoulder finally put her over the edge, and she came again. 

Carver collapsed bonelessly on top of her. Leliana tolerated his weight for a moment, letting him ride out the aftershocks, before she pushed on his shoulder and he rolled onto his side. He wrapped a long, pale arm around her waist and snuggled into her with his head on her breast and one leg thrown across hers. She carded one of her hands through his hair and they drifted together silently.

Leliana felt him shift beside her. “Leliana?” She opened her eyes and found him staring up at her like a wounded puppy. “I have to tell you something.”

She stroked through his hair, and she watched his eyes flutter. “Yes, Carver?”

“I… I’ve never done that before.” His eyes glanced away from her, as if ashamed. Only years of practice of being a bard kept her from laughing outright at him. He must have thought himself so smooth, but for some reason, she found his awkwardness adorable. Instead, she kept a soft expression on her face and indulged this sweet boy. “I lied to you, I’m sorry.” The apology made her melt a little inside, and she smiled at him.

“Thank you for telling me. You were wonderful.” His hopeful expression returned, and he looked at her like she hung the moon. She knew with just a little more attention and praise, she would have him wrapped around her finger. The thought of Marjolaine rose in her mind, the way she used Leliana in a similar fashion, but she banished it quickly. She would not destroy or use Carver like that. 

He lay his head back on her chest and drew little patterns on her belly until they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
